dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Goku
：ゼノ |RomName = Son Gokū: Zeno |AniName = |MangaName = |AltName = Kakarot Red Goku (by Fu) |FirstApp = Game: Dragon Ball Heroes Manga: "Dispatch! Time Patrol" Anime: "Goku vs. Goku! A Transcendent Battle Begins on the Prison Planet!" |Appears in = |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 737Jaco the Galactic Patrolman |Date of death = Age 774 (revived) |Height = 5'9" (175 cm) "adult"Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Weight = 136 lbs (62 kg) "adult" |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist Time Patroller |Allegiance = Time Patrol |FamConnect = Goku (alternate world counterpart) Future Goku (alternate timeline counterpart) Kakarot (alternate counterpart) Bardock: Xeno (father) Gine: Xeno (mother) Gohan: Xeno (son) Goten: Xeno (son) Vegeta: Xeno (rival/fusee) Chronoa (boss) Trunks: Xeno (comrade) }} is an incarnation of Goku from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Time Patrol. Appearance Goku: Xeno is a tall and muscular man. Like his counterparts, Goku: Xeno is the spitting image of his father, Bardock: Xeno, possessing the same unique spiky black hairstyle, dark eyes, and facial features. However, he has softer eyes, a kind demeanor, and a lighter pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine. Perhaps Goku: Xeno's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his spiky black hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 5 spikes and 4 bangs in the back. During Goku: Xeno's time aiding the Time Patrol, seen in Dragon Ball Heroes, Goku wears a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He also wears a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue armbands. He also begins carrying the Power Pole again across his back, and a bag for Senzu Beans secured to his obi. In the Demigra Assault Saga, Goku: Xeno later wears a black coat. Personality Goku: Xeno's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. However, by the events of the Prison Planet Saga, Goku: Xeno's time as a Time Patroller appears to have matured him considerably, showing to be far more responsible to the task at hand. This growth in character also makes Goku: Xeno take his missions more seriously and choses to finish a battle as fast as possible rather than draw it out for sake of a fun challenge. Biography Background Goku: Xeno's history is very similar to his main timeline counterpart's with him being known to have experienced the Frieza and Cell Sagas, the movies Lord Slug and Fusion Reborn and the events of Dragon Ball GT. At some point he encountered Broly, and at some point, according to Ultimate Mission X, he borrowed power from his allies and temporarily became Super Saiyan God. Goku: Xeno was not dead during the events of Fusion Reborn, unlike his main timeline counterpart, this however led to him being killed by Towa. However, he was later revived. Additionally, unlike his main line counterpart Goku: Xeno did not experience the events of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ through to the Universe Survival Saga and so was unaware of Super Saiyan Blue until his encounter with the main timeline Goku. Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Demon Realm Saga In the manga when Demigra reveals himself at the Time Nest, Chronoa summons the strongest warrior from Future Trunks' memories - Goku - in order to have him assist Future Trunks for a limited time. Dark Empire Saga ;Demon God Towa Saga In the manga Goku's first mission was to correct an alternation in history involving his first fight with Frieza on Namek. In this altered history, Frieza, attached to the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball was overwhelming Goku. However, Son Goku: Xeno was just in time to save Goku from dying. They then fire a Super Kamehameha which enabled Future Trunks to slice him in half, correcting history. ;Dark Demon God Buu Saga Goku's next mission involved correcting the history of Kid Buu, who was merged with another Dark Dragon Ball. However, the Dark Empire army came before them and Chronoa and Goku had to fight them off. Goku in particular was fighting against Kid Buu and Demon God Dabura. The conflict started to escalate when Buu absorbed Dabura. Soon enough, Chronoa brings in Trunks: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno to help them. With no other choice, Goku fuses with Vegeta once more to form Vegito: Xeno. While they were successful at defeating Buu, they were stopped in their tracks by Demon God Chamel and as a result Buu got away. Recovering from the mission, they were soon approached by Chamel, who complimented their usefulness before hinting that Hell is becoming more and more agitated. ;Xeno Janemba Saga Chamel takes the two of them there where they confront Towa and Shroom. Chamel tells Goku and Vegeta to attack Shroom while he deals with Towa and they all begin to battle. Goku and Vegeta struggle against Shroom as they have little strength after having their souls mowed, one of Shroom's special abilities. With little other choice, Goku and Vegeta use the Fusion Dance to become Gogeta and transform into a Super Saiyan before urging Shroom to fight him again. The battle rages on with neither having a clear advantage. When a dark portal opens up above the two, the time limit for Goku and Vegeta's Fusion runs out. When Goku flies off to head through the portal, Shroom attempts to stop him but Vegeta intervenes by grabbing his Scythe, allowing Goku to get away while Vegeta faces off against Shroom alone. ;Broly Dark Saga When Goku comes through the other side of the portal he finds himself in the Demon Realm and sees Super Saiyan 4 Broly Dark battling against Demon God Towa. Upon seeing Goku, Broly goes into a fit of rage and attacks him immediately, Towa and Paragus take the opportunity to attack Broly but Paragus is punched hard, knocking him through the same portal that Goku travelled through and knocks out Towa. Shortly after, Mira also appears through a portal and absorbs the unconscious Towa to enter a more powerful form which he then uses to battle Broly. Seeing the ongoing battle between the two, Goku powers up into his Super Saiyan 4 state as well and heads into battle as all three fighters battle it out against one another at the same time. The three prove to all be on par with each other and end the battle each with a large beam of energy causing a huge explosion that knocks out Goku and Broly, causing his Dark Dragon Ball to fall out of his chest. ;Mechikabura Revival Saga Some time after the battle, he rejoins the rest of the Time Patrol in the Demon Realm as they attempt to stop Mechikabura from having his wish granted by Dark Shenron. He battles with his allies against, Mechikabura's subordinates, fighting against Shroom but due to still being tired from his earlier battle, fuses with Vegeta to become Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta who quickly turns the tables on his enemies. Prison Planet Saga Goku: Xeno heard about Fu scheming on a strange planet and so, allowed himself to be captured by while out on patrol in order to investigate the Prison Planet. Goku: Xeno encounters his main timeline counterpart who is searching for Future Trunks. Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno battles Super Saiyan Blue Goku and the two seemingly prove to be an even match for one another. Goku: Xeno is surprised at meeting a version of him with a power that he does not know about. Goku defeats Goku: Xeno, who is left to catch his breath after the battle, realizing that his counterpart is a step above him. Goku asks Goku: Xeno about Fu, but before Goku: Xeno can answer Fu shows up. Goku: Xeno reveals that he allowed himself to be captured to investigate, when Fu reveals that to leave the Prison Planet they need seven Special Dragon Balls held by the prisoners, with Goku: Xeno locating the ball that he was unknowingly guarding. Demigra Assault Saga He attempts to hit Demigra with a Kamehameha, but Roberu blocks it. Power When Goku: Xeno appears in the Dark Demon Realm Saga of Dark Demon Realm Mission he is said to be "the strongest warrior", suggesting that he is more powerful than Demon God Demigra who had appeared before him. The character chart describes him as the strongest Saiyan. When encountering Frieza (who has merged with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball) on Namek, a combined Kamehameha from base Goku: Xeno and Super Saiyan Goku (Namek) is able to pressure Frieza at 100% Full Power with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball Merged. Later Goku: Xeno in his base form is shown to be able to fight Kid Buu with the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged - however he is severely damaged while Buu has taken no damage. He is also unable to land a single blow on Demon God Dabura whose power impresses him and is at a severe disadvantage when attacked by Dark Demon God Buu. Goku noted that the Supreme Kai of Time had forbade him from turning Super Saiyan 4 - since it would affect time. In his Super Saiyan 4 form, Goku: Xeno is able to hold his own against Broly Dark and Mira (Towa absorbed) - with Mechikabura noting that all three fighters had roughly the same battle power. He participates in a three way battle and Goku is knocked unconscious as a result of the final beam struggle. Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno battles Super Saiyan Blue Goku during the Prison Planet Saga, while they initially appear even Goku: Xeno is defeated, exhausted after the battle while Goku is not, Goku: Xeno notes that Goku is a step above him in power however to Goku:Xeno's credit Goku does inform him that if he even took one mistep that he would have been easily beaten by him. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Kamehameha' - A powerful ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of ki. **'Instant Transmission 10x Kamehameha' - Used by Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno as his super attack. **'God Kamehameha' - A powerful variation of the Kamehameha. *'Super God Shock Flash' - Goku places hand with his index and middle fingers out near his opponents chest then makes a fist to deliver a hard punch to the opponent's gut that blasts them away with a powerful shock-wave. Used by base Goku: Xeno as his super attack. *'Fusion Dance' - A short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Super Saiyan During his battle with Frieza: Xeno on Namek, Goku achieved the legendary Super Saiyan transformation. ;Super Saiyan 3 Goku: Xeno is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. ;Super Saiyan God In Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X, Goku: Xeno was once able to transform into Super Saiyan God, doing so by borrowing power from his allies. Apparently however, he never learned to master the power and by extension access it independently at will. ;Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 4 at will. He only uses the form when absolutely necessary, as Chronoa has forbidden him from using it. |-|Fusions= ;Vegito: Xeno Vegito: Xeno is the Potara Fusion of Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno. They merge in order to battle Dark Demon God Xeno Buu. ;Gogeta: Xeno Gogeta: Xeno is the Fusion Dance fusion of Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno. In the trailers they fuse in order to battle Xeno Janemba, and later to battle Demon God Dabura as a Super Saiyan 4 in the eighth mission of the original series (SDBH8). In the manga they fused to battle Demon God Shroom and later the gathered Demon Gods. |-|Equipment= ;Power Pole A magical, length-changing staff. ;Senzu Bean Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles ;Manga *Goku: Xeno, Goku (Super Saiyan; Namek) and Trunks: Xeno vs. Frieza: Xeno (Final Form/100% Full Power; Dark Dragon Ball merged) *Goku: Xeno vs. Majin Buu: Xeno (Dark Dragon Ball merged) *Goku: Xeno vs. Dabura (Demon God) *Goku: Xeno vs. Majin Buu: Xeno (Dark Demon God) *Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Goku: Xeno (Base/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Broly Dark vs. Mira (Towa absorbed) *Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Goku Xeno es:Son Goku Xeno Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Time Patrol Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Extraterrestrials Category:DBH Characters